us forever?
by carson34
Summary: Sequel to adoption storyline


_Author Note: this is a sequel to the adoption storyline that was posted on Friday night and I hope that you like this storyline. It's based off the season 3 finale and I hope that you like this. I was going to use Sunday for a charmed storyline but I decided for the next couple of weeks to do this storyline._

Characters summary

Steve- married to Kono and father to Lucy and Jack and Allie. Leader of the five o team.

Kono- married to Steve and mother to Lucy and Jack and Allie.

Lucy- oldest adopted daughter of Steve and Kono. Born two months older then her brother.

Jack- youngest son of Steve and Kono. Born two months after his adopted sister.

Allie- born six months ago and the youngest daughter of Steve and Kono.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steve and Kono but I do own Jack and Lucy, Allie

Chapter one: the undeniable case

The hospital

Steve was having a hard time dealing with the fact his wife was shot in the stomach. He was hoping that she would be okay as they took her into surgery. He knows that his friends were there to support him while Kono's mom was watching their kids.

"Hey she's going to be okay." Chin revealed to his cousin's husband. He noticed that Adam is walking up to them.

"How's Kono doing?" He asked his friend.

"They just pulled her into surgery." Steve revealed to him.

"Okay." Adam responded to him.

"I need to go call Kono's mom and let her know that I am going to get the kids when Kono wakes up." Steve revealed to his friend as he pulled out his phone to call his mother-in-law. He really did not want his kids to know that their mother was in the hospital. He dial the number and waits for her mother to answer the phone. She answer the phone a couple of minutes later and he could hear his kids talking in the background.

"Daddy when are you and mommy coming home?" Lucy asked her father.

"Soon. I'm going to get you and your brother and sister pretty soon. Can I talk to grandma?" He asked his daughter.

"Sure I will go get her." She responded to her father as she ran up to her grandmother.

"Hello." Kono's mom greeted him.

"Hey, it's Steve. How are the kids doing?" He asked his mother-in-law.

"They are doing okay. They don't know about what's going on yet." She responded to him.

"That's good. I'm going to wait until she wakes up from her surgery before picking up the kids. Is you okay with that?" Steve asked his mother in law.

"Oh yes that's fine. I would love to spend some more time with them. Just call me when you are on your way." She responded to him.

"Alright I need to go. The doctor is coming to update us." He revealed to her as he turned off the phone. "Hey, how is she?"

"She's doing good. She's in recovery right now. Steve you may go see your wife." The doctor revealed to him. He started to walk towards Kono's room with Steve in tow.

Steve spent about three hours with her before heading to pick up the kids and bring them to visit her. Steve gets to her mom's house to find that the kids are playing with their toys. He wants to make sure that he explains what is going on with Kono to help the kids understand what is going to happen.

"Where's mommy?" Lucy asked her father.

"She's in the hospital. She got hurt." Steve told his daughter.

"For how long?" Lucy asked him.

"I don't know how long just yet. Do you want to go and see mommy?" He asked hos daughter.

"Yes daddy." She responded to her father.

Steve picked up Allie and Jack while taking Lucy by her hand and took them to his truck. He loaded them up in his truck. They headed to the hospital to go see Kono by the time that they got into her room. They walked into her room.

"Hey, look who is here." He said to his wife.

"Hey guys." Kono greeted their kids.

"When are you coming home?" Lucy asked her mother.

"Soon baby girl." Kono responded to her daughter as she watches her climb on the bed.

Two weeks later

Steve was bringing Kono home from the hospital but right before he got to the hospital. The governor was calling him to give him a new case.

"Yes governor, I understand however Kono is coming home from the hospital." He responded to him.

"Alright take the time to take your wife home and get her settled before coming in. I will call Danny and have him get started with the new case." The governor revealed to him.

"Thank you governor." Steve responded to the governor. Steve was just pulled up to the hospital and turned off the engine. He got out of the truck and head for Kono's room and found her sitting there waiting for him to get there.

"Hey babe, are you ready to go home?" He asked her

"Yes but where are my babies?" She asked her husband.

They're at your mom's house." He responded to her as he started to push the wheelchair. Steve helped her get into the truck and went around to start heading home. "Right before I got to the hospital, the governor called and said that we had a case."

"Alright. Is my mom going to bring the kids?" She asked him.

About ten minutes later, Steve pulled into their driveway and help her inside where she was sitting in the couch.

"I will see you later. I love you." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Love you too." She responded as she watched her husband leave for work.

Author Note: Alright I hope that you like the sequel storyline. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it. If you have twtter then go ahead and follow me on it carson34ff where I tried to update all the time and chat with you all. Thank you all for reviewing on the "adoption" storyline that was posted on Friday. Let me know if you want more then one chapter to this storyline.

I will see you around thanksgiving for another sequel to this storyline. Don't forget to read I still love you.

So apparently I have a little bit of I still love you storyline in this chapter and I took it down so I can fix it before putting it back up. Sorry guys. Don't forget to tune in tomorrow morning for season five storyline.


End file.
